Le Masque Vénitien
by MattGeff
Summary: Lorsque Mathieu Sommet retrouve ses esprits dans l'asile où il est enfermé, il est loin de se douter que sa libération déclenchera un processus dangereux. Dangereux pour lui... Mais également pour tout le YouTube français, menacé par les agissements du mystérieux Homme au Masque Vénitien.
1. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 1 :**** Où l'on retrouve de vieilles connaissances**

Mathieu avait perdu le décompte des jours.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était dans cet asile.

_Seul._

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ses maux de tête ne le quittaient pas.

_Affreusement seul._

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne pouvait que fixer les murs impersonnels de sa chambre d'un blanc éblouissant.

_Terriblement seul._

La seule compagnie qu'il avait était celle de l'œil de la caméra qui le fixait depuis qu'il était rentré ici, il y a bien longtemps, pour n'en plus ressortir. Quelle ironie. Auparavant, il gagnait sa vie avec une caméra, et maintenant, il est fixé en permanence par une autre, relatant ses faits et gestes à une équipe de docteurs plantés derrière des écrans pour le surveiller. Il le savait, depuis qu'il avait tenté de mettre la caméra hors service. Une armée d'infirmières et de docteurs en blanc était aussitôt apparue, avant même qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que toucher la caméra. Il était même prêt à parier (enfin, s'il lui restait quoi que ce soit à parier) que deux médecins restaient en faction devant la porte de sa chambre. Ou plutôt, sa prison.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, lui, Mathieu Sommet ?

Un des Youtubers les plus connus et admirés du grand public, mais surtout le malade le plus dangereux de l'hôpital. Depuis le temps qu'il moisissait ici, il avait bien compris qu'on ne l'avait pas enfermé pour protéger les autres. Il savait que sa schizophrénie restait somme toute assez anodine. Il ne _devenait_ pas ses personnalités. Non. Il les _voyait_. Comme s'il discutait avec quelqu'un. Cependant, ce quelqu'un, c'était lui. Un de ses nombreuses facettes. Sa maladie, il en était convaincu, n'était pas assez prononcée pour être enfermé come un criminel. Une autre raison se cachait derrière la première. Il en était persuadé.

Il était enfermé et surveillé comme s'il allait se suicider. L'idée l'avait déjà effleuré, durant un de ses moments de démence. Ces moments qui survenaient chaque jour, au même moment. Une ou deux heures après la prise quotidienne des médicaments du docteur Frédéric.

Ces médicaments ne le soulageaient pas. Au contraire. Il n'avait qu'une envie : tout arrêter. Le traitement. La pensée. _Sa vie_. Au fond de lui, tel un enfant face à un cauchemar, comme dans un livre, il n'avait qu'une envie : se réveiller, et se rendre compte que tout n'était que rêve. Puis l'oublier. _L'oubli_. Son plus grand désir. Et sa plus grande crainte. Oublier sa douleur, l'hôpital, les médocs, le docteur. Mais aussi oublier YouTube. Oublier qui il est. Oublier le Patron et ses allusions sexuelles déplacées. Oublier Le Hippie et ses prises quotidiennes de drogues, dures comme douces. Oublier le Panda et ses chansons entêtantes. Oublier le Geek et son horripilante façon de parler.

« J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise que ma voix est nulle ! »

Mathieu sursauta. Cela faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Le Geek se tenait devant lui. Comme avant. Seule différence, nota-t-il, l'absence de son éternel T-Shirt rouge, remplacé par une chemise de nuit blanche, impersonnelle, en tous points semblable à la sienne.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas revu, gamin ! T'as pas vu le temps passer quand t'étais au bordel ?

- Ouais, gros, tu m'as manqué ! »

Le Patron et le Hippie avaient tous deux rejoints le Geek. Ils étaient habillés comme ce dernier, affublés respectivement de lunettes noires et d'un bob cousu dans ce qui semblait être des restes de sac en toile de jute. Enfin. Ses amis. Ses frères. Ses doubles. Ils étaient revenus. Il les revoyait. Mathieu resta volontairement sans expression. Il ne montra aucunement sa joie intérieure. Il n'ignorait pas que dans un des recoins sombres de la pièce, il savait qu'un œil l'épiait. Qu'à l'extrémité de l'œil, des médecins le regardaient. Il savait aussi qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Et que bientôt, YouTube allait retrouver un de ses plus grands créateurs. Mathieu Sommet était de retour.

Dans un des recoins sombres de l'hôpital, un homme faisait distraitement courir son doigt sur un masque vénitien de carnaval. Après tous ses efforts, toutes des privations, ce stupide petit Youtuber était à lui. Dans _son_ asile... Sous _ses_ ordres, bien qu'il n'en ait absolument pas conscience... Et bientôt, il aurait tout ce qu'il a pu un jour désirer.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas que dans la chambre de Mathieu Sommet, une lueur d'intelligence animait désormais les yeux jusqu'ici vides du jeune homme.


	2. Chapitre 2 : l'Inconnu

**J'aimerai avant de commencer le chapitre 2, j'aimerais remercier tous les gens m'ayant envoyé des reviews (Saku-Chan06 et MissBouquiniste, ainsi que YorikDA, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci également aux personnes IRL m'ayant supporté : mes amis (oui, j'en ai !), et notamment MissBouquiniste qui m'a convaincu de poster ma fic, et elle a eu raison, je m'éclate énormément à l'écrire ! Allez voir sa fiction, elle traite du « mystère des Internets » (mis en place par le Boss Final des Internets, Antoine Daniel), mais selon elle, et c'est vraiment énorme ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>** arrivée fracassante d'un illustre inconnu**

Depuis que ses personnalités étaient revenues, Mathieu faisait tout son possible pour ne pas leur montrer sa détresse. Tous s'appliquaient à rendre son quotidien moins morne. Le Geek s'amusait avec son GameBoy, lui montrant comment passer facilement un des boss dans "Kirby and the Amazing Mirror". Le Patron continuait ses blagues salaces, surtout quand les infirmières étaient là ("je connais un remède naturel à beaucoup de maux, petite ! Il suffit de baisser mon futal..."). Le Hippie, lui, restait dans son coin, fumant joint après joint et crachant l'épaisse fumée dans la pièce, en hurlant que là, il était sûr d'avoir vu un kangourou.

Cependant, Mathieu ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point ils l'aidaient. Il savait que la caméra l'épiait. Il savait que le moindre geste inhabituel serait analysé, et que ce petit signe le trahirait. Les personnalités l'avaient bien compris. Intérieurement, il s'amusait de voir quels trésors d'imagination déployaient les personnalités pour ne plus le laisser sombrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. L'amusement. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait que tristesse et ennui... Et maintenant que cette merveilleuse sensation lui revenait, il comptait en profiter un maximum. Et c'était efficace. Très efficace. Même les médicaments du docteur Frédéric ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet, si ce n'étaient quelques maux de tête résiduels. Cependant, il devait continuer de feindre la démence après la prise de ses cachets. Il se mettait à pleurer, à rire, à hurler... Puis, il arrêtait. Et retrouvait son état de prostration feinte. Cependant, il sentait depuis quelque temps... comme une odeur de renouveau.

L'Homme au Masque ne se doutait de rien. Le docteur Frédéric venait, comme d'habitude, de lui livrer son rapport quotidien. Le traitement se passait comme prévu. Le petit Sommet ne présentait aucun signe de rejet. Rien. Tout se passait comme d'habitude. Soudain, une alarme le fit sursauter. Le secteur 4. Il y avait un problème. Il soupira. Cette journée avait trop bien commencé.

Un homme sinistre, grand, barbu, affublé d'une large paire de lunettes noires venait de faire sauter la porte du secteur 4. Ainsi que la cervelle du garde. Une alarme se mit à hurler. Et merde. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il évoluait rapidement dans les couloirs blancs de l'asile, tirant méthodiquement sur chaque caméra, chaque haut-parleur qu'il rencontrait. Toute personne essayant de l'arrêter était aussi abattue. Son patron avait été plus que formel. Ils avaient enfermé Mathieu Sommet dans un asile. Ils allaient payer. Et payer cher.

L'homme arriva devant la porte de la chambre. Il tira sur le premier garde, balança son poing avec force vers l'estomac du second et les laissa sur place, l'un mort, l'autre trop mal en point pour le ralentir.

L'inconnu reprit son flingue et vida son chargeur sur la serrure de la chambre. Celle-ci céda. Il poussa la porte d'un puissant coup d'épaule et entra. Mathieu dormait. L'homme se planta à l'extrémité du lit et attendit. Mathieu ouvrit les yeux. Il considéra le tueur pendant quelque temps. Ce dernier lui tendit la main. Mathieu le saisit et s'y cramponna d'avec force. Comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre pied.

"Quelqu'un est venu. On ne m'a pas oublié, pensa-t-il."

L'homme ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne parlait jamais quand il n'y en avait pas besoin. Or, dans l'instant, rien ne comptait plus que de sortir d'ici. Et de sortir vivant. Il releva Mathieu et l'aida à sortir. Ce dernier regarda la caméra et montra son majeur aux docteurs qui le regardaient. Connards.

Dans son bureau, l'Homme au Masque était fou de rage. Il ne perdait que rarement son calme, et quand cela arrivait, il ne faisait pas bon se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Ses dossiers gisaient sur le sol, épars. Il avait assisté à toute la scène via la caméra de la chambre. Il savait que c'était trop tard pour les arrêter. Il savait que la partie était perdue pour lui. Mais il prendrait sa revanche. Et cette fois, il se montrera impitoyable. Mathieu Sommet allait payer. Et le prix de cette évasion ne pourra être racheté par des objets matériels.

Son âme. Et son sang.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La controverse de l'Ursidé

**Salut à tous ! Vous êtes tous complètement fous. 270 vues ? Vous voulez tuer votre serviteur par crise cardiaque ?! C'est bien parti ! Avant de commencer, merci à ma bêta-lectrice de toujours, MissBouquiniste (sa fic est toujours aussi géniale et vous devez TOUJOURS aller la voir :), mais aussi à Saku-Chan06 qui me reviewe à chaque ****chapitre ! Merci à vous deux :) ! N'hésitez pas à les imiter et à me reviewer, ça me fait plaisir ET ça me permet de m'améliorer !**

**Mais assez parlé, place à la lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La controverse de l'ursidé<strong>

Lorsque Mathieu se réveilla dans son appartement, il était seul. Il regarda autour de lui. Son ordinateur était là. Tout comme son chat, qui poussa un miaulement presque imperceptible avant de se rendormir. Il se rua dans sa chambre. Tout était comme d'habitude. Une seule chose manquait à l'appel. Ses posters. La télé. Son décor. Il avait été remplacé par un autre, une sorte de grand poster, avec un nouveau logo pour son émission. Tout ce qui l'intéressait en bien ou en mal était dessus : de The Witcher à Kirby, en passant par les chats. Il aimait bien le nouveau décor, là n'était pas la question, mais... comment est-il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi s'est-il réveillé dans son appartement, sur son tapis, alors que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était...

Il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il eut soudainement mal à la tête. L'hôpital. Les médicaments. La caméra. Les docteurs. Ses cheveux... Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Il commença à esquisser un sourire et tenta de se recoiffer. Il ne rencontra que sa peau nue au sommet de son crâne.

"Nom de Dieu !"

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Il ne se souvenait que de la poigne de l'homme qui l'avait... Cet homme. Où est-il maintenant ? Il avait les réponses à ses questions, il le pressentait. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il était parti. Et s'il se retrouvait dans son nouvel appartement, c'est parce qu'il devait reprendre le cours de sa vie normale.

Il fit alors tout ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été kidnappé : consacrer son temps à SLG. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à oublier, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. De plus, il avait envie de tourner un nouvel épisode. Non, il avait BESOIN de le tourner. Il alla sur son Mac, l'alluma, et commença son travail.

Les vidéos.

La recherche.

L'analyse.

L'écriture

Le tournage

Le montage

La mise en ligne.

Tout cela était maintenant une mécanique bien rodée pour lui. Sa nouvelle vidéo fut prête en quelques jours. Il changea quelque peu de format : deux vidéos analysées au lieu de trois, des génériques et transitions modifiés et enfin, le nouveau décor auquel il lui fallait s'adapter. Il fallait bien évoluer, après tout. Une saison 5, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours...

YouTube lui avait manqué. Ses personnalités aussi. Un vrai retour à la normale. Quoique... Il ne comprenait pas le Panda. Depuis son retour, il se comportait bizarrement. Il avait commencé par l'insulter dans un genre de rap battle tout juste digne d'un rappeur français sorti des tréfonds de YouTube. Cela une lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui d'habitude écoutait des chansons d'amour, du style "We want peace" de Lenny Krawitz, faire du rap ? Il était en train de lui échapper, et Mathieu n'aimait pas ça. Alors que le combat contre la télé a toujours été son fer de lance; sa création, le Panda, commençait à se rattacher aux opinions du média... Ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix. Il avait laissé son personnage tourner les Panda News, car il savait que s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il désirait, le Panda était capable de claquer la porte de l'appartement et de partir sans rien dire. Le laisser faire ses conneries valait mieux... Le Panda serait incapable de survivre dehors sans Mathieu. La télé commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer. Après avoir abruti une bonne partie de la population, elle commençait à attirer même les gens les plus sensés.

Une partie de lui-même était tombée dans le piège. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

De son côté, l'Homme Masqué se réjouissait. Son plan avait échoué, mais quel genre d'adversaire serait-il sans plan B ? On ne sait jamais. Un précepte qu'il aimait appliquer à la quêtais-totalité de ses actions. Et ce plan était extrêmement important pour lui. Il avait pris soin de faire inoculer chaque nuit, grâce au docteur Frédéric, un deuxième médicament à Mathieu Sommet lors de son... "séjour" à l'asile. Et c'était le Panda le premier visé. Diviser pour mieux régner. Et si le docteur Frédéric suivait ses indications... Mathieu Sommet ne serait plus qu'un désagréable souvenir pour lui... Et il pourra continuer d'exercer son pouvoir sans partage sur la population. Il commença à rire de façon démentielle, regardant son masque, fidèle compagnon, qui ne lui servirait bientôt plus à rien... Bientôt...


End file.
